


Apollo's Journal entry on his 25th birthday

by dreamwriteremmy (ehryniewi)



Series: Ace Attorney Headcanon Verse 2 (Recovery Universe/Journal Universe) [3]
Category: Gyakuten Saiban | Ace Attorney
Genre: Community: writerverse, Crimes & Criminals, Diary/Journal, Gen, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-15
Updated: 2012-12-15
Packaged: 2017-11-21 05:18:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/593876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ehryniewi/pseuds/dreamwriteremmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apollo journaling about one of his childhood wishes coming true a little too late. Also one variation of how he got around to meeting Mr. Gavin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apollo's Journal entry on his 25th birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Birthday Wishes PostSecret](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14456) by Anonymous. 



> **Title:** Apollo's Journal entry on his 25th birthday  
>  **Word Count:** 232  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Original/Fandom:** Fandom: Ace Attorney  
>  **Pairings (if any):** n/a  
>  **Warnings (Non-Con/Dub-Con/etc):** suicidal ideation, psychiatric hospitalization, criminal activity, adult language  
>  **Summary:** Apollo journaling about one of his childhood wishes coming true a little too late. Also one variation of how he got around to meeting Mr. Gavin.  
>  **Link to your postsecret (if you have it. not required):** [tw: suicidal ideation; birthday wishes](http://i1295.photobucket.com/albums/b640/brideskoneko/writerverse/phase5-challenge4-postsecret/birthdaywishes.jpg)

I can't believe him. He had to have known. There's no way around that. Of all the birthday presents I could get when I turn 25, it's the one thing I gave up wishing for when I was twelve. She's late and she thinks that somehow I can forgive her for that?

I don't talk about it much anymore, but when I was little, every year on my birthday when someone told me to make a wish before I blew out the candles, depending on how hopeless I felt, I either wished I was dead or that my "real family" would burst through the door and tell me everything was a huge fucking mistake and take me home to love and care for me. Nothing ever came of those wishes, so I stopped wishing all together. Hope dies when it doesn't have anywhere to grow. 

Once I stopped wishing, I attempted to take matters into my own hands since I didn't think anyone cared. I ended up first with a juvenile record for breaking into cars and later under a 5150. After some time, someone asked me if money was no object, what did I want to do with myself. I told them that as a kid when I wasn't wishing I was dead, I wanted to be a lawyer like Mr. Wright had been.

And that's how I met Mr. Gavin.


End file.
